BTD 6: Timelessness
BTD 6: Timelessness is the next BTD game (unlikely) that features all the tracks, upgrades, towers, bloons from all the past games. (Also in progress, cause I started this at 21:24pm.) New Towers Monkey Soldier Cost: $410 A monkey with a rifle that shoots 6 bullets at a time in bursts that has the range of a x/1 Dart Monkey. The bullets can pop lead and frozen, and deal extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. 'Monkey Peasant' Cost: $180 A monkey that has the range of a Tack Shooter that damages bloons only 110 degrees in front of it. Wields a stick that can be upgraded to stronger weapons. 'Container Tank' Cost: $460 A non-attacking tower that can fill a area the size of the range of a Dart Monkey with water, or Aerogel if upgraded. Can also hold other chemicals to spill. 'Bunker' Cost: $1000 A tower that can you can place other towers in to protect them from damage. Can also upgrade to have a sentry gun ( The Engineer's ) installed on it. Cannot detect camo. 'Kestrel' Cost: 90MM This is a Special Agent. It flies around like the Heli Pilot, smaller, and attacks by picking up 8 bloons and popping them 2 layers per second. Cannot pick up MOAB-class bloons and higher. 'Kestrel Pro' Nothing at the moment... 'Delon, Master of Faith' Cost: N/A A 5/5 Monkey Enlightened ( Apprentice ) with 50 HP, he uses a ray of sunlight and a storm of darkness against his foes. He only appears at --APPLAUSE-- as your best weapon against W. H.A. T. His RoS is as powerful as the beams of a 2/4 Super Monkey, and his storm of darkness blows bloons away, pops 2 layers off them, freezes them after being blown away and shoots lighting twice as fast. New Bloons 'Jammer' Bloon As fast as: Yellow Bloon RBE: Random Makes all towers in its radius ( as big as 5 Dart Monkeys in diameter ) lose camo detection. Cannot be targeted by towers that detect camo. 5% chance of spawning from camo bloons and releases two bloons above Pink ( not including MOAB-class bloons ) with camo on death. Healing Bloon As fast as: Yellow Bloon Makes other bloons near it regen and increases layers by 1. If the bloon has no parent or its parent is a MOAB-bloon, it just duplicates. Child of Rainbow and spawns 2 Zebras on popping. 'Astrobloon' As fast as: Green Bloon RBE: 12 Can only be targeted by magic, lasers, and non-monkey made weapons. Immune to MIB. Spawns a Black or White on popping. 'W. H. A. T. (World Hating Apocalyptic Terror)' Warning: TL:DR Ahead RBE + Auracryst: 90,975 As fast as: Lead Bloon The WHAT is a red bloon covered with bloontonium and has 5 loyal Auracrysts. It looks like a red bloon with the bottom half of it covered in glowing bloontonium (like a ceramic.) Immune to explosions, ice, fire and lasers, and gives immunity to explosions and ice to surrounding bloons, it can prove a difficult challenge. It does not come head-on, instead, it is always inside a DDT with 1 Auracryst until the DDT is popped.. It also damages all towers in its range ( the range of a Ninja Monkey ) by 0.01 per second, and fires lightning that works like the Apprentice, which deal 3 damage. It is on the Special Mission APPLAUSE. '''--APPLAUSE--' The first part of the mission takes place at a energy/electric (like E. N. T. I. T. Y's first track) version of Down the Drain, but has 8 smaller entrances instead of 4 and is in reverse. The middle has Aerogel instead of water. The bloons that mostly spawn are Ceramics with a starry pattern on it, to fit more with the track. The track only has 30 rounds but only start with 490 cash and 70 lives. You also cannot place towers that are Mechanical. R1: 10 Blacks R2: 7 Blacks, 7 Whites R3 - R25: 20-35 Blacks, Whites, Lead, Ceramics, Zebras R26: 20 Board Bloons R27: 5 MOABs R28: 2 BFBs R29: 5 ZOMGs R30: 2 DDTs, 30 Camo Regen Ceramics R31: 3 DDTs, 60 Camo Speedy Regen Rainbows R32-50: 10 DDTS, Rainbows, Speedy MOAB, Speedy BFB And Speedy Regen Camo Reds '--APPLAUSE-- Act 2''' This is when you face W. H. A, T., which is accompanied by 10 DDTs and 50 Ceramics. You use Delon, Master of Faith and Monkey Lords against it on a track like the lines of a grid, with no said entrance and exit. The grid is 15 x 15 squares, and you can only place inside the squares that can only fit one Super Monkey. W. H. A. T. never exits and moves around the track until it kills Delon, which you lose. You only have 100 lives, which means you either lose by Delon dying or losing all your lives. Category:Games